<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mellivia Ever After by MzIndyBabii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330014">Mellivia Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzIndyBabii/pseuds/MzIndyBabii'>MzIndyBabii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scandal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Divorce, Family, Love, Marriage, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzIndyBabii/pseuds/MzIndyBabii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Mellie both want Olivia. But she only has eyes for one of them. Can their love conquer all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fitzgerald Grant/Mellie Grant, Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of an Entanglement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed a little more Mellivia in my life. They are so stinkin' cute. LoL. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She doesn't understand these feelings she's having, so she thinks it's best if she leaves. The other woman seems to be having the same feelings. This situation is scaring her. She fights the little voice in her head telling her to stay and she turns to leave. "Don't go!" She hears as she makes it to the door. Her hand hovering over the knob. She doesn't know if she should turn around. Is she being seduced? That can't be what's happening. But her heart is racing because it’s exactly what she wants to be happening. She stands there. Quiet. She can feel the other woman staring at her. "Liv, please don't go." The woman says softly. Olivia turns around and the older woman is breathtaking. She's beautiful. Inside and out. And she's staring at Liv like she wants to risk it all for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia finally speaks. "What is this? What are we doing? We can't..." She stops talking. The other woman walks closer to her. She grabs Liv's hand and a tingle runs through her body. "We can and you want to. I want to. Don't fight it, Liv." Olivia is shaking. She doesn't know why but she can't control it. The older woman leads her over to the bed. She's happy Olivia isn't protesting. "I'm ok if we just hold each other, but honestly I want so much more." She says as she lifts Olivia's face so their eyes can meet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia has tears running down her face. The other woman apologizes and wipes them away. "I'm sorry. We can pretend like this never happened. I thought you wanted this too. I'm so sorry, Liv. Please don't let this mess anything up. The campaign. Our friendship." Olivia is still silent and it's killing the other woman inside. Did she go too far? Did she see something that wasn't there?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Liv, talk to me. Yell at me. Just please say something. I'm sorry..." She's cut off by Olivia's lips pressed against hers. She's shocked, so she doesn't kiss back right away. But when she does the kiss is hard, passionate, it's warm. And it feels so right. She knows it's wrong. They both know it's wrong. But they can't stop it. This sexual tension between them has been building up for a while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They get butterflies when they are near each other. They've become really good friends. Better than friends. But what about him? The older woman is married to him. It's not a happy marriage, but it's a marriage, nonetheless. Olivia doesn't care about that. She's in the moment. And in this moment, she wants to be doing what she’s doing and with who she's doing it with. They break their kiss and stare at each other. "What now?" Liv whispers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunette takes the smaller woman into her arms. It feels so good. Olivia in her arms. "I could hold you like this forever." She says. There's a knock at the door. The older woman sighs and let's Olivia out of their tight embrace. She goes to open the door and it's him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her guard goes up and she stares at him. This is her husband, but there's no love, just a lot of resentment. "What can I do for you?" She asks. He pushes his way past her and into the room. He looks at Olivia just standing there. "Hey Olivia. Reporters got on our floor. I can't have them seeing me go in a separate room from my wife." Liv nods at him. He continues to stare at her like he's looking for a pat on the back for doing what he's supposed to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sits on one of the beds in the room. "I'll hold up here until my guys say they are gone." He's still looking at Olivia like his wife isn't even in the room. They both like Olivia Pope. But he knows there is no chance in hell she likes him back. His wife thought the same thing. But things have changed between them. "Well, I was just leaving. Behave!" Olivia says while looking at them both. She walks toward the door and the woman grabs her wrist. "I still don't want you to go." She whispers. Her husband can't hear what she is saying but he gives a look to the way she holds Olivia's wrist. "I'll be back." Liv says then leaves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunette looks over at her husband and he has made himself comfortable on the bed. "I hope this doesn't take long." She says. He laughs. "You can't stand to spend a little time with your husband?" He asks. She rolls her eyes. "Don't act like you want to be in here anymore than I want you in here." She sits on the other bed then turns the TV on. There's a knock. They are both hoping it's Olivia again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looks at him and he says, "It's your room. Answer the door." She grunts then gets up to open the door. It's Cyrus. "Hey. Liv sent me to referee. She has some business to handle." He says and laughs. He takes a seat in the lone chair in the room. He can feel the hate between the two. Him and the man start talking about how the campaign trail is going. She feels like this isn't even her room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She's annoyed, she's sad, she misses Liv. Olivia is running errands with her team. She brought them along for this trip because she knows they are good at what they do. "Liv, I still can't believe we're trying to make a republican the president. We've never discriminated against our clients, but they were already in office." Quinn tells her. Huck looks up from his laptop. And Abby stares at Liv waiting for a response. "Their money is green and he's not like most republicans." Olivia says. "Now, get me the information I asked for please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Months Earlier</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's losing. He's trailing Sally Langston of all people. We need help. I'll get us help." Cyrus says talking to Mellie. Mellie and Fitz's marriage is strained, but she wants him in the White House just as much as Cyrus does.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fitz and Mellie sit in his campaign office. They are waiting on Cyrus. Cyrus told them he has the answer to all their problems. Cyrus walks in. Fitz and Mellie are both quiet. They are always quiet when it's just the two of them. The last few years they have been in a loveless marriage. Not for lack of effort on Mellie's part. But even she's tired of fighting for something that is just no longer there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cyrus walks over to them and they both stand. Standing behind him is a stunning dark browned skinned woman. She’s beautiful. It’s the first thing they notice. "This is Olivia Pope. My young protege and the answer to our prayers." He introduces the young woman. She gives Fitz and Mellie a small smile and then a firm handshake to them both. They stare at her. Fitz already smitten and Mellie confused. She hasn't wanted another female around, but she's already intrigued by Olivia Pope.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia tells them about her background. She runs her own firm, Olivia Pope &amp; Associates. It's a crisis management firm. You have a problem and Olivia and her team fixes it. And that's why she's here. Fitz has a problem. He's losing. And Cyrus wants Olivia to change that. They welcome her to the team. Mellie can see how Fitz is already looking at Olivia, but she's not worried. A woman like Olivia Pope doesn't want a weak man like her husband.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia, Cyrus, and Mellie work closely together behind Fitz's back. They got him the win over Sally Langston, but the real work has just begun. If they are going to make sure he becomes president, then they all must get their hands dirty. And they have to do it without him knowing. The campaign trail has started. It's Governor Fitzgerald Grant against democratic nominee, Governor Samuel Reston.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It has been crazy, but Fitz is leading. Olivia is at OPA with her team They have been a big help with the campaign. They sit around the table having drinks. They hear a ding from the elevator, and they all look toward it. "A new client, Liv? Abby asks her. But Liv looks just as lost as the rest of them. Then out of the elevator comes Mellie. Her heels clicking loudly on the floor. Olivia gets up to greet her. The two women have become very close. Mellie speaks to everyone and then Olivia takes her into her office and shuts the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie has a seat on the sofa in Olivia's office. "Want a drink, Mel? Or is this serious, future first lady Mellie Grant sitting before me?" They laugh. Mellie loves when Olivia calls her Mel. It shows how close they are. "I'll have whatever you've been drinking. Seems like you got an early start." Olivia walks out of her office and grabs one of the bottles off the conference table. Her team looks up at her for a second then starts drinking and talking again. Mellie drinking with Liv isn't new to them. Olivia goes back into her office and fixes Mellie a drink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They start by talking about the campaign. But the wine has moved their conversation to a lighter note. Laughing and talking about their past. Liv has moved from her chair to the sofa. They sit close to one another. Touching each other every time they laugh. They are comfortable with one another. There's a knock on her office door. "Come in." She says. "Hey Liv. We're all about to head out." Quinn says with Abby standing next to her. "You need anything before we leave?" The red head asks. Liv tells them no and to have a good night. They say goodbye to Mellie and then leave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie looks at her watch. She should be getting home too. But Olivia can tell she doesn't want to go. "One more drink?" Liv asks. Mellie holds her glass up for Olivia to fill it. They drink, and talk, and laugh a little longer. Mellie gets up from the sofa and hugs Olivia. She sighs deeply. Their hugs always feel so good. Mellie goes home to an empty house. She doesn't know where Fitz is and doesn't care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia walks into her apartment and sits on her sofa. She kicks her heels off and relaxes. Her head is spinning. She thinks maybe that last glass of wine with Mellie shouldn't have happened. She lays on the sofa trying to stop the room from spinning. She closes her eyes and there is Mellie. Beautiful, blue eyed, Mellie. She opens her eyes and grabs her head. Lately, Mellie is always in her thoughts. She doesn't understand it. Fitz has hit on her before but never Mellie. She goes and takes a long shower then goes to bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Current Day</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fitz has finally left Mellie's room. The hotel staff chased the reporters out of the hotel. Mellie is lying in bed. She wishes Liv was laying next to her. She sent Olivia a text earlier telling her they need to talk. But Liv never text her back. She's freaking out. She thinks she crossed the line with Liv. But Liv kissed her first. Things probably would have gone further if Fitz wouldn't have showed up. But why didn't Olivia text her back?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia is finally back at the hotel. Her and her team were out fixing a problem. Fitz had been caught on camera with one of his mistresses. But she made it disappear. The pictures no longer exist and the person who took them has been handled. She goes up to her room. She finally checks her texts and smiles when she sees that she has a text from Mellie. She reads it and then lets out a heavy sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She lays on her bed and thinks about their kiss. What were they doing? What were they thinking? Nothing can happen between them. It was wrong. But why did that kiss feel so damn right? They've been flirting for months now. Their blooming friendship has brought about feelings that neither woman was expecting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia takes a shower. It's been a long day. She doesn't text Mellie back. She has no clue the older woman is in her room stressing herself out. She's worried that she may lose Liv.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie hears a soft knock on her door. She looks through the peephole and is excited to see that it's Olivia. She opens the door. Liv is standing there in one of the hotel's robe. Mellie wonders if she has on anything under it. "Can I come in, Mel?" Olivia asks and laughs. Mellie is standing in the middle of the doorway staring at her. "Yes, I'm sorry." She moves so Olivia can enter then closes the door behind her. "I'm sorry I didn't respond to your text. My phone was on silent. I had a problem to solve." Mellie smiles at her. She's happy Olivia wasn't ignoring her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia sits on one bed and Mellie sits on the other. But they face each other. "Did it have something to do with the campaign?" Mellie asks. Olivia looks at her with pity. Not trying to, but it's the only look she has for that question. She doesn't want to hurt Mellie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie knows that Fitz cheats. And Olivia doesn't think she cares much. But for him to put the campaign at risk is a slap in Mellie's face. She works just as hard as he does for this. "So, what did my husband do this time?" Olivia stays quiet. Mellie moves over to the bed that Olivia is on. "You can tell me. I won't break. I promise." Mellie says while looking into Olivia's sad brown eyes. "There were pictures of him in bed with another woman." Olivia says in a low voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie doesn’t even look surprised. She sighs. "There were pictures?" She asks Olivia. "I took care of it." Olivia says still staring at Mellie. She's trying to figure out what the brunette is thinking. But Mellie has a great poker face. "You want to talk about it?" Olivia asks. "No, I want to talk about us." Olivia lets out a nervous laugh. It's what she came back to Mellie's room for. But that doesn't make her less anxious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia takes a deep breath. "There's something more than friendship between us, Mel. I thought I was the only one of us that felt it. But after earlier, I know the feelings are mutual. I like you. I don't mean the kind of like that I have for Abby and Quinn." Mellie is shocked. She wasn't expecting that from Liv. She's more of the outspoken one of the two women. "I like you too, Liv. A lot. I think about you all the time. I'm always happy to see you. I just always want to be near you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stay quiet for a while. Staring into each other's eyes. Liv moves closer to Mellie. "Let's finish what we started earlier." She says and kisses the older woman on the lips. Mellie kisses back and it's aggressive, but nice. They've been waiting for this a long time. Mellie unties the sash of Olivia's robe. She bites her bottom lip when she sees that Liv only has on panties under her robe. She slides the robe off her shoulders and stares at Liv's small but perky breasts. "You're so perfect, Liv."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv blushes. "I'm not perfect, Mel. Far from it. If I was, I wouldn't be here right now. Thinking these thoughts and doing what we're doing." Mellie rolls her eyes. She knows Olivia is thinking about her being married. "Liv, you just finished preventing a scandal of his from getting out. Please, don't tell me you feel bad for him." Mellie looks frustrated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv pulls her robe back up. "I don't feel bad for him, Mel. But he's still your husband. You're still married. And oh, how I wish you weren't." Liv sighs. "I can't change that at this moment, Liv. You knew that when you came in here like this." Mellie makes Liv's robe fall down her arms again. Olivia smiles. "Kiss me, Mel." She kisses the younger woman and Olivia lays back onto the bed bringing Mellie down with her. Never breaking their kiss. Mellie is on top of Olivia. Olivia moans into their kiss. Mellie pulls up. "Am I hurting you?" She asks but Olivia just pulls her back down and continues to kiss her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hands roaming under Mellie's blouse. Rubbing her back. Mellie's skin is so soft. Mellie sits up and starts to unbutton her shirt. Liv looks like an angel laying there. Hair flowing over the bed. Mellie throws her shirt to the floor then takes off her bra and tosses it. Olivia stares at Mellie's perfect breasts. They are just the right size. Her nipples are big, pretty, and erect. Liv reaches up to caress them. Playing with Mellie's nipples between her fingers. She pinches them and Mellie lets out a low gasp. Olivia smirks at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia flips them so she is on top of Mellie. She adjusts herself so she can take Mellie's pants and panties off. She slides them down her legs and then pushes them off the bed. She kisses her way back up Mellie's body. Making a pit stop at Mellie's center. She places a soft kiss there and then slowly kisses up Mellie's stomach, to her chest, then her neck and finally her lips. Their tongues wrestle with each other. Their bodies move together. Grinding against each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not fair." Mellie says while tugging on Olivia's panties. They are so thin Mellie almost tears them. Olivia laughs then slips her own panties off. "Satisfied?" Olivia asks. Mellie looks at her with a grin and says, "Not yet." They pleasure each other in ways they've never felt before. They are both very vocal. Calling out each other's name and moaning loudly. Each woman letting the other know how good it feels.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv lays on top of Mellie. Both women out of breath. She slides off her a little. But, she's still in Mellie's arms. She kisses her bare chest then looks up at her. Mellie has the biggest smile. Olivia hasn't seen Mellie this happy since they met. "What are you smiling about, beautiful?" Liv asks. "I just had sex with Olivia Pope. Really good sex." Liv can't help but blush. She places a small peck on Mellie's cheek. "Liv, you really are perfect." Liv yawns and Mellie wraps her into her arms. "Staying the night?" She asks but Liv doesn't answer. She just cuddles closer into her arms and falls asleep. Mellie soon joins her in a peaceful slumber.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia's alarm on her phone is going off. They have a very busy day ahead. She stretches and then reaches for her phone, but she can't get to it. The way her and Mellie are laying, she's trapped. "How is my alarm not waking her up?" Olivia thinks to herself. The noise is getting on her nerves, so she bites one of Mellie's breast softly. Mellie shrieks. "Liv, that's not nice." She says with her eyes still closed. "How are you still trying to sleep with my alarm going off? I can't reach my phone, Mel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie tries to get Liv's phone without opening her eyes, but she just knocks it to the floor. Liv bites her again and she finally opens her eyes. "Liv, you're going to leave marks."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I better be the only one seeing those marks." Liv says and then wiggles out of Mellie's arms. She lays over Mellie and the edge of the bed to get her phone from the floor. Mellie pops her on the butt. She lets out a low yelp then she quickly turns her alarm off. "I need to get to my room. We have so much to do today. I need a lot of smiling and hand holding from you today, Mel." Mellie kisses her on the forehead and says, "I can fake the smile. I'll just think about you. But I can't promise the hand holding."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Olivia gets up and straddles Mellie. "Please, for me." Olivia pouts. "How do I say no to that face?" Olivia laughs. "You're not supposed to that's the point." She rolls off Mellie and off the bed. She puts her robe on and then finds her panties and sticks them in the pocket of her robe. "Do you have to go?" Mellie asks. "Yes, and you have to get up. We should be up and dressed by now, Mel." Liv gives her a kiss on the lips and walks toward the door. "Sleeping over again tonight?" Mellie yells before Liv opens the door. "If you do as I ask, you'll be rewarded." Olivia sneaks out of Mellie's room and into her own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie is doing just as Olivia asked her to do. She makes nice with her husband all day. He's acting strange because he knows in his gut that Olivia told Mellie about the pictures. But Mellie doesn't let it phase her. She acts as if she doesn't even care. Because she doesn't. She spent an amazing night with Olivia and not even Fitz's transgressions can ruin her day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the rest of the campaign trail Liv and Mellie share a room. A room with two beds but they only ever use one. Fitz is jealous of how close the two women are. He tries to spend more time with Mellie. She thinks it's hilarious. He pops up at their room all the time. Mellie always answers because she doesn't want anyone suspicious of her and Olivia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are back home. The trip went well. No scandals are leaked. Fitz is up in the polls. Everyone is happy. Everyone but Fitz. He's home at night more. But he's mad that Mellie always comes in so late. She's gone most of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie walks into the house. It's a little after 11. "Who is he?" She hears from the darkness. He turns on the light. "Who is he, Mellie?" Fitz asks her again. Mellie sighs and starts to walk to her room. He gets up and follows her. They haven't slept in the same bed or room in a long time. She walks into her room and tries to close the door, but he stops it with his foot. "What do you want, Fitzgerald?" She asks and he grunts. "Who is he?" He repeats. She laughs. "Who is who?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice gets louder. "The man you spend all your time with. What kind of future first lady spends her day whoring around?" She's pissed. "How dare you question me? I do everything right. You're the whore. Or do I need Olivia to show you the pictures of you in another woman's bed? Get out of my room and never step foot in here again. I don't owe you anything." He hears the rage in her voice, so he leaves. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She locks her door after he leaves then sits on her bed to calm her nerves. Her phone rings. She answers. "Why didn't I get a text or a call saying that you made it home?" Olivia asks with an attitude. She's not mad. She just worries when Mellie leaves her apartment late. "I'm sorry. I was dealing with Fitz. Ugh, he makes me so mad." She lets out a scream. "Babe, are you ok?" Liv asks. Her tone now one of concern. "Of course, I am. He was just questioning me about where I've been. Asking me what man I have been with. Can you believe that? And he called me a whore, Liv. Me? Isn't that funny?"</p><p> </p><p>Liv can hear the anger and hurt in Mellie's voice. She wishes she could go to her. She wishes Mellie could come back to her place. "I love you, Mel." Mellie wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles to herself. That's the first time Liv has said those words to her. She says it to Liv all the time. "I love you too, Liv. Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"For what, Mel? You know I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"Not for that. Even though it's nice to hear. And yes, I do know it. I was saying thanks for being you. For treating me the way you do. For keeping me grounded."</p><p> </p><p>"Always, Mel. Now go take a shower and get some rest. I'll see you early tomorrow. You're still coming to the campaign office, right?" Mellie sighs. She thinks about what Fitz just said to her. She gets angry again. But if Liv will be there tomorrow then there's no other place she wants to be. "Yes, I'll be there. Good Night, Liv."</p><p> </p><p>"Good Night, Mel." They hang up. They both go take a shower then climb into their own beds. They both drift off to sleep and have sweet, dirty dreams about each other.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, they all meet at the campaign office. Mellie doesn't bring up last night and neither does Fitz. Mellie sees Olivia and goes straight over to her. They hug. A little longer than they should. Fitz is talking to Cyrus. He tells him about last night and Cyrus laughs. He can't believe Fitz has the nerve to question Mellie. Cyrus isn't Mellie's biggest fan, but he knows she's a big reason Fitz is up in the polls.</p><p> </p><p>They have their meeting and then Liv leaves to go check on things at OPA. Cyrus asks Fitz to lunch to talk about whatever they talk about other than the campaign. He looks at Mellie like she's supposed to tell him not to go. "Go, I have places to be anyway." She says. She can see that makes him mad. She laughs then walks off. She doesn't really have any place to be. But she knows she's not going sit at home.</p><p> </p><p>She walks outside and calls Liv. The phone rings for a long time. She's about to hang up but then she hears, "Hey Mellie." It's not Liv's voice. So, she stays quiet. "It's Quinn." Quinn giggles into the phone. "We miss you. Are you coming by?" Mellie laughs. Quinn sounds so full of energy. "I was calling to see if you guys were busy. If not, the plan is to stop by. I miss all of you too."</p><p> </p><p>Quinn tells her Liv is in a quick meeting, but they aren't busy at all. "Well, I'm on my way." They hang up. Liv ends her meeting and her client leaves. She's searching for her phone. It must be in the kitchen she thinks. She goes to the kitchen and Quinn is playing a game on her phone. She shakes her head then goes to the fridge. "Oh, Mellie called. She's on her way. I told her we weren't busy." Quinn says while still playing a game on Liv's phone. "So, you answer my phone now, Quinn?" Olivia asks in a serious tone. But when Quinn looks up Liv is smiling at her. "I only answered because it was Mellie." She says.</p><p> </p><p>Huck, Abby, and Harrison walk into the kitchen. "So, what's the plan for today?" The red head asks. They all look at Liv. "I don't know. Let's do something fun. Let's be kids today." Liv says. "We're always so serious all the time, except when we're getting wasted." They all laugh. Mellie walks in and asks, "What's so funny?" Quinn runs over and hugs her. Abby tells her Liv just called them alcoholics. Harrison gives her a kiss on the cheek. And Huck gives her the best smile he can manage. She feels special. They always make her feel welcomed. Olivia just stares at her.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you two aren't going to speak to each other?" Quinn blurts out then looks at both Liv and Mellie. "We just saw each other this morning, nosy." Liv says. "Mellie, we were just trying to figure out what to do today. Any ideas? Something fun?" Harrison asks. She shrugs her shoulders. "I wouldn't consider myself fun, so I don't know." They laugh. "You're definitely fun, Mel." Liv says and everyone looks at her. Mellie smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"We really are lame." Abby says. They all agree. "Let's just go to my place and watch movies and eat popcorn and have wine." They roll their eyes. They were with her until the wine part. Liv drinks wine. A lot of wine. But they are more into the harder stuff. "I'll cook." Mellie says. "Well, we definitely have to stop at the store. Liv only has wine and popcorn at her apartment." Quinn says and everyone laughs but Liv.</p><p> </p><p>They are in the store and are about to get put out. Huck and Harrison are pushing each other in the carts. They get yelled at by the store's manager. The women act like they aren't with them. Mellie gets what she needs to cook. Quinn and Abby throw junk in the cart. And Liv tries her best not to grab Mellie's hand. She really wants to hold her hand.</p><p> </p><p>They make it to Liv's place. Mellie is in the kitchen cooking while Liv sips on wine and watches her. The rest of the gang are in the living room arguing over what they are going to watch. "I'm going to put the news on if we can't agree." Abby says and Harrison throws a pillow at her. Liv looks around to make sure they are alone then walks over and puts her arms around Mellie's waist and lays her head on Mellie's back. "I'm glad you're here." She whispers. Mellie turns around and gives her a kiss. "Me too, babe."</p><p> </p><p>They eat, drink, watch movies, and argue. Everybody but Huck notices how close Mellie and Liv are. They keep finding reasons to touch each other. Nobody says anything. They just all give each other looks. Huck is laying on the floor without a clue to what's going on around him. It's late and they are all tired. "Today was fun, but I need sleep." The red head says then hugs everyone goodbye. They all start to leave. Finally, it's just Liv and Mellie.</p><p> </p><p>They sit cuddled up on the sofa. "I wish you could stay." Liv says. Then Mellie's phone starts to ring. It's Fitz. They sigh. Liv is tired of sending Mellie home to him. She knows Mellie sleeps in her own room, but she would rather Mellie never have to leave her. Mellie doesn't answer the phone. But she gets up to go home. They hug and kiss. Mellie hates seeing Olivia look so sad. "I'll see you tomorrow, babe. Promise. I love you." Mellie goes home and Liv goes to bed. She waits to get Mellie's text and then closes her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Liv is at OPA. Just her and Abby. They sit in her office talking. "Yesterday was great." Abby says. "It was. Me and all my favorite people. I can do without all the arguing though. You all fight about every little thing." The red head disagrees. "That be your children, Quinn and Harrison." They laugh. "Mellie can really cook. The food was delicious. I like when she's around." Olivia smiles. She can't even hide it when Abby mentions Mellie. "So, you and Mellie?"</p><p> </p><p>Liv looks down at her desk. She can't even deny it. She knows if she tries to lie, Abby will call her out on it. Her friend knows her too well. "I love her, Abby. I tried not to, but I fell hard." She finally looks up at Abby to see her reaction. Abby has the biggest smile. Not only because she's happy for Liv, but because she knows something that Quinn only thinks she knows. "I can tell. I think everyone assumes something except for Huck. He never pays attention to things like that."</p><p> </p><p>"It's getting so hard though. I hate when she has to go home. I hate when she holds his hand. I hate when he kisses her. I hate being in bed alone when she should be next to me. And it's only going to get worse if he wins. When he wins." Abby isn't smiling anymore. She hates seeing Liv go from a huge smile to watery eyes. Liv doesn't let her tears fall though. Abby isn't sure what to say. They hear Quinn and Harrison arguing. Abby walks around the desk and hugs her friend. "It's going to be ok, Liv. We handle things. And you'll handle this."</p><p> </p><p>"So, it's not Liv and Mellie, it's you two." Quinn blurts out and then laughs. They shake their heads at her. "Get out my office, Quinn." Liv says. Her and Abby join Harrison in the conference room. Liv stays in her office just a moment longer to think. She sends Mellie a text and then goes to join her team. They have work to do. Huck is already typing away on his laptop when she enters. She wonders how long he has been there. He looks over and smiles at her. She gives him one back.</p><p> </p><p>Their new case keeps them so busy today, Olivia never checks her phone. They are exhausted. But as always, the problem is handled. They all go home for the night. Liv gets in the shower, puts on her comfy night clothes, pops some popcorn, grabs a glass of wine, and sits in the center of her sofa. She's so tired she doesn't even turn the TV on. She never takes her phone from her briefcase.</p><p> </p><p>She hears a hard knock at her door, and she sighs. She sits there quietly hoping whoever it is will just go away. They knock again. Harder this time. Olivia gets up and looks through the peephole. It's Fitz. She quickly opens the door thinking something is wrong. She knows she hasn't looked at her phone all day.</p><p> </p><p>She opens the door and he stares at her. "Governor Grant is something wrong?" She asks. She always calls him that because she never wants to give him the idea that she's interested. He has come on to her numerous times. He walks into her apartment and she closes the door. "Are you covering for my wife? Are you helping her cheat?" Olivia's mouth is open, but no words are coming out. She laughs. "This is a joke, right? Did Mel send you here? This isn't real. Do you know how many situations I've got you out of? And you have the nerve to question me about what Mel is doing." She rolls her eyes. He grabs her arm aggresively and says, "My wife's name is Mellie. Mrs. Grant to you." Liv stares him down until he lets her go.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>His scare tactics don't work on her. She's Olivia Pope! "Now, is there something I can help you with concerning the campaign? If not, leave my home." She says to him in a stern voice. He looks her up and down and can see she means it. He leaves. Liv picks up her wine glass and drinks the rest of it in one gulp. She's aggravated. She finally gets her phone out her briefcase. She has numerous texts and missed calls from Mellie. She's about to call her, but she hears another knock. A lighter one this time. "It's me, Liv." She hears from the other side of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Liv opens the door and walks away from it. Mellie walks in and closes the door behind her. "You tell me you miss me in a text then leave my texts and calls unanswered. What's that about?" Mellie asks her. "Today was busy. I just looked at my phone for the first time since I sent that text. I'm tired, Mel. So, no fussing please." Mellie walks over and holds Liv in her arms. "Let's get you to bed my love. She guides Liv to the bedroom. Liv crawls into bed. Then watches as Mellie takes off her coat and shoes. She climbs into bed next to her. "Are you staying?" Liv asks with a little excitement in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie kisses her. Liv wraps her arms around Mellie's midsection and lays her head on her chest. She missed this. Mellie hasn't been in her bed for weeks. "Your husband just left here." She whispers. "I know. I'm sorry. He kept asking questions and when I didn't answer he blamed everything on you. He said you were hiding my affair. He wants to fire you, Liv. Cyrus isn't having that. He went off on Fitz. Told him if he fires you, he can fire him too, and kiss the presidency goodbye." Mellie hears a low snore from Liv. She only snores when she's exhausted. Mellie reaches over to turn the lamp off and goes to sleep as well.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Liv wakes up. She reaches out for Mellie, but she isn't there. She sits up and rubs her eyes. "Was last night a dream?" She wonders. She gets out of bed and heads up front. Mellie is in the kitchen cooking. "I can get used to this." Olivia says softly and Mellie turns around. "Good Morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Liv nods and walks over to give Mellie a kiss. "I thought last night was a dream when I woke up and you were gone." Mellie apologizes and reaches Liv a cup of coffee. "I just thought you could use a nice meal." Mellie says with a smile then kisses Liv on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"How much did you hear me say last night before you fell asleep on me?" Liv shrugs. She doesn't remember much from last night. She doesn't know what was real or what was a dream. She was tired. So, Mellie tells her about Fitz again. "Does he want me gone because I keep turning him down or he really loves his wife and thinks I'm helping her cheat?" Olivia asks. Mellie scoffs. "Fitz doesn't love me. He doesn't even care about me. He's mad at the idea of somebody else loving me and caring for me. And how many times have you turned him down? You never told me about that."</p><p> </p><p>Liv is happy when Mellie’s phone starts to ring. She feels bad for not telling Mellie that Fitz hits on her, but she never wanted Mellie to go off on him. Even when her and Mellie were just friends. She knew Mellie would lose it. Mellie answers her phone. It's Karen. Liv is surprised when she answers it. She usually waits to leave Liv's place before she FaceTime’s her kids. "Hey, pretty girl. I miss you." Mellie tells her daughter. "Miss you too, mom. Where are you? You're not home. Dad called. He said you didn't come home last night." Mellie is furious. She hates when Fitz uses their kids. "Karen, this is nothing for you to concern yourself with. I'm fine. And your dad will be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here if you need me, mom. Me and Jerry. I talked to him earlier. He told me to stay out of it. That dad has his mistresses, so you have the right to cheat too." Mellie is speechless. She knows her kids aren't home often, but she knows they aren't blind to what’s going on when they are home. Fitz doesn't even try to hide that he doesn't love her in front of their kids. "Jerry's right baby girl. Don't get pulled into me and your dad’s problems." Mellie never talks bad about Fitz to her kids. Jerry is smart, he picks up on things. But Karen is a little naive and she adores her dad. "I have to go, mom. I love you." Karen ends the call. Mellie puts her phone down and finishes breakfast. She knows Liv is staring at her, but she doesn't look at her or say anything.</p><p> </p><p>They eat breakfast in silence. Then Liv goes to her bedroom to get dressed for work. She's naked and is about to put her panties on when she feels Mellie's arms wrap around her. Mellie kisses her shoulder. Then her neck. Liv leans back into Mellie. She caresses Liv's breasts. Liv moans. Mellie spins her around then pushes her down on the bed. She crawls between her legs. Liv is already wet.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie slides her tongue up and down Liv's slit then takes her clit into her mouth and sucks on it. Liv moans and squirms. Mellie doesn't let her clit out of her mouth. She plays with Liv's center with her fingers before she inserts two into her tight hole. Her fingers move so smoothly because Liv is so wet. She moves them in and out. Faster and deeper each time. Liv starts to move to the rhythm of Mellie's thrusts. That makes Mellie's mouth lose contact with Liv's clit.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up at Liv and knows from her facial expressions that she's enjoying it. Mellie continues to move her fingers in and out of Liv until Liv comes all over them. She removes her fingers and then does a little clean up with her mouth. She crawls up next to Liv and tells her she loves her. Liv just smiles. She's still trying to get her breathing right and her legs to stop shaking. “Are you ready to finish our conversation?” Mellie asks. Liv sighs and rolls her eyes. “After that you want to ruin it by talking about him. It’s not important, Mel. Nothing ever happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, why didn’t you just mention it? Why would you hide it from me?” Liv doesn’t like how it sounds like Mellie is interrogating her. But she answers anyway. “Like I said, it wasn’t important. Every time he made a move, I shut it down. He never touched me. I never let him get that close. I knew what your reaction would be, and I didn’t want another mess to clean up. Especially if you let it slip to him about us. Now, can we leave this in the past? Because you’re mad about nothing when I’m the one who has to send you home every night to him." Mellie sits up in the bed. “I’m not mad. I was only asking. And I don’t go home to him, Liv. We don’t sleep in the same bed. We don’t even sleep in the same room. Do you think I’m having sex with both of you?” Liv doesn’t answer. “Damn it, Liv. Answer me. Is that what you think of me? Do you think I’m just stringing you along?” Liv still doesn’t answer. She’s just lying there, and Mellie’s face is red.</p><p> </p><p>She’s mad. She’s hurt. “Liv, if you don’t answer me, I’m leaving.” Liv sits up and finally starts talking. “That’s not what I meant. That’s not what I think, Mel. It’s just that if he has made a move on me and all these other women, I know he still tries to get you in his bed. And you don’t tell me about that just like I didn’t tell you that he flirts with me. I’m sorry. I was just trying to get my words right. I didn’t want it to sound like I was accusing you of anything. Like how your questions to me came off.” Mellie looks over at Olivia. “This is only going to get harder, isn’t it?” She asks and Liv tells her probably so. Liv just talked about this with Abby. It’s been in the back of her mind. She loves Mellie, but she’s scared that this won’t last. They won’t last. Too many obstacles in their way. They sit there in silence. Mellie grabs Liv’s hand and holds it tight. </p><p> </p><p>Mellie leaves because she has a dinner to attend later that day with Fitz. Olivia is supposed to go but opts not to. She doesn’t feel like watching Mellie be nice to Fitz. Hold his hand and let him kiss her. So, she calls Abby and Quinn over. They have a girl’s night in. Abby can tell something is wrong with Liv. She wants to ask her what it is, but she decides to just help her friend get her mind off it. They eat popcorn, drink, dance and even do a little karaoke. They are all on the sofa and Quinn’s nosiness comes out. “Why didn’t you go to the dinner, Liv?” Abby nudges Quinn in the side with her elbow. “I just didn’t want to.” Liv responds. Quinn doesn’t take the hint. “Are you mad at Mellie about something?” Abby shakes her head and hits Quinn with a pillow. “Don’t act like you don’t want to know, Abby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not mad at Mel. I’m mad at myself.” Liv says with tears running down her face. “I knew this couldn’t work. I knew I would get hurt. But I wanted it so bad. I wanted her. I still want her.” Quinn usually has so much to say but even she’s quiet right now. She knew there was something between Liv and Mellie, but she didn’t know how deep it was. Liv lays down with her head in Abby’s lap. Abby and Quinn just sit there and let Liv get it all out. Her tears won’t stop. Their hearts are breaking for her.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie is in bed irritated and angry. Fitz did the most tonight. He was all over her. She was sad that Liv decided not to attend at first, but now she’s happy she wasn’t there. Fitz groped her and kissed on her all night. She wanted to slap him, but they were in public around very important people. She hates pretending like she still loves him. And he knows it. He did everything he could to annoy her and she couldn’t do anything about it. Now, he’s probably in some other woman’s bed and she’s alone. Missing Liv. She understands what Liv meant about having to send her home to him. It's hard for her to be around him, so she knows it has to be hard for Liv to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie calls Liv. They left so much unsaid this morning. She gets Liv’s voicemail. She calls again and Abby answers. “Hey Mellie. Liv’s sleep. Do you want me to wake her?” Mellie really wants to hear Liv’s voice, but she tells Abby no. “Is she ok?” Mellie asks. Abby isn’t sure how to answer that. She doesn’t know if it’s her place to tell Mellie that Liv cried herself to sleep. “She will be.” Abby says and that makes Mellie worry. “I’m on my way.” Mellie doesn’t care about not being home when Fitz finally drags himself through the door. All she cares about is Liv.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie makes it to Liv’s and Quinn opens the door. She walks in to see Liv curled up in a ball on the sofa with her head in Abby’s lap. “Liv.” She whispers then places a kiss on her cheek. “Wake up, babe.” She doesn’t even care if Quinn and Abby know about them. Liv opens her eyes and jumps up. “Is something wrong? What happened? How did the dinner go? What are you doing here?” Mellie smiles. “Babe, everything is fine. I just wanted to see you.” Liv looks at Quinn and Abby. “We’re going.” Quinn says while laughing. “No. You two don’t have to leave.” Abby hugs her and says, “We know, but you don’t need us here right now.” She looks over at Mellie and smiles. They leave. Mellie sits on the sofa next to Liv and tells her to lay back down.</p><p> </p><p>Liv does. Mellie plays in her hair and Liv fights the urge to fall asleep. But Mellie’s touch makes her feel so at peace. “Do you want to go get in the bed?” Mellie asks Olivia. “We don’t have to sleep. We don’t have to talk. We can just lay there together.” They get up and go to the bedroom. Mellie just holds Liv. “I love you so much.” She whispers. Liv can’t fight it anymore. She falls asleep. She wakes up the next morning in Mellie’s arms. She wishes it could always be like this. But she knows what she signed up for. She just didn’t think it would hurt this much.</p><p> </p><p>She kisses Mellie on the cheek until she wakes up. “I didn’t fall asleep as fast as you, Liv.” Liv laughs. Mellie rubs her eyes, stretches, then sits up with her back to the headboard.” Liv stares at her. “Talk to me.” Mellie says. “I don’t know what happened, but I know something happened. I could tell from Abby’s tone.” Liv sits up and lays her head on Mellie’s shoulder. “They are always answering my damn phone.” They laugh. Mellie makes her look at her and says, “No, really Liv. Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared, Mel. Terrified of losing you. Of losing us. What happens when he wins? I already can’t have you whenever I want you, it’s going to be so much harder when you’re in the White House.” Mellie sighs. “Do you want to end things now and just stay friends?” Mellie asks and Liv looks like Mellie just punched her in the gut. “Is that what you want, Mel?” Olivia is trying to keep her tears from falling. She can’t believe Mellie just asked her that. Is it that simple for her? “No, wait. That’s not what I want at all. I promise. I just want you, Liv. I’ll give it all up for you.” Liv believes Mellie, but as bad as she wants Mellie, she doesn’t want to take the White House from her. They all worked too hard for this.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie’s phone rings. It’s Cyrus. She answers. “Yes, Cyrus?” She hears Fitz cursing in the background. “Why aren’t you home? He’s talking about sending people out to look for you. We have enough problems. Reston has an edge in the polls. I don’t know what happened. Get home Mellie and find Olivia.” They get out of bed and go to campaign headquarters. Mellie sent Cyrus a text telling him that her and Liv would meet them there. She didn’t want to go home. Fitz won’t act a fool in front of all his staff. Especially not since he’s losing.</p><p> </p><p>Fitz walks over to Mellie. "Where in the hell have you been?" He asks as he grabs her arm. Liv is about to step in, but Cyrus does instead. "Get your hands off her and come into the office." Cyrus tells Fitz. Everyone around them is working so they don't notice what's going on. They go into the main office. "What in the hell was that?" Liv asks. She's pissed. Mellie stands between her a Fitz. Mellie gives her a look trying to convey that's it's ok. She's ok. But this is anything but ok. Mellie's arm is red and looks like it's already bruising from how tight Fitz grabbed her. </p><p> </p><p>Fitz looks at Olivia and then at Cyrus. "I thought I told you I didn't want her here." Cyrus tells him, "I thought I told you that you can't win without her. You don't know half of what we've done to get you this far." Olivia checks on Mellie. She's looking at her arm. "Let's just go, Mel." She whispers. "He doesn't deserve our help."</p><p> </p><p>Mellie turns away from Liv and asks, "How far is Fitz behind in the polls?" Olivia is caught off guard. Earlier Mellie told her that she would give all this up for her but looks like that has changed. Liv holds back her tears and talks to Cyrus. They leave out of the office to get an update. Reston is ahead but the gap is narrow.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie looks around the room for Liv, but she left. Mellie feels horrible. She's about to call Olivia when Sally walks in. "Why are we down in the polls? We should be winning. The numbers spiked when you announced me as your running mate, so what happened?" Sally isn't happy. It's bad enough she lost to Fitz, they are not about to lose to Reston and Howard.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie asks Cyrus where Olivia went. "She's taking care of something." He says. He looks at her arm and apologizes. "Fitz had no right." Mellie shakes her head. "Let's just get through this." She says. They work all day. Olivia fixes a problem that only her and Cyrus knows about. The next few days saw Fitz and Sally taking the lead again. They are almost to the finish line.</p><p> </p><p>Olivia didn't quit and Cyrus didn't allow her to be fired, but she only works from OPA. She only communicates with Cyrus. Mellie hasn't seen or heard from her in days. Olivia won't answer her calls. OPA's building security doesn't let her enter the building. But Mellie still shows up every day. Mellie is miserable but so is Liv. Everyone in the office can see it. Even Huck. They do their best to be there for their boss and friend.</p><p> </p><p>It's Election Day! Everyone is getting out to vote. Liv and her team all voted and are now at OPA waiting. Fitz and Sally are surrounded by their family and friends. It looks like they will actually pull this off. Mellie sits with her kids waiting. She keeps reading all the texts she's sent Olivia that haven't received a response. She knows she messed up.</p><p> </p><p>Her kids can see how sad she is. They've asked her what's wrong a million times since they have been home. But she tells them everything is fine. Karen finally realizes she hasn't seen Olivia once since she's been home. She knows Olivia has been a big part of her dad's campaign and a real friend to her mom. She moves closer to Mellie and whispers, "Mom, where's Liv?" Mellie is trying not to lose it. Trying not to cry. But Karen notices the change in her mom's demeanor. Mellie never answers her though.</p><p> </p><p>Cyrus walks in and tells everyone to gather around. The results are almost in. Mellie, Karen, and Jerry go over to stand by Fitz. It's a close race. Liv and her crew are getting wasted. They may all have to stay the night at OPA. Abby stares at Olivia who seems to be in a daze. She hasn't seen Liv smile in a while. Olivia never told them what happened, only that she didn't want Fitz or Mellie near OPA.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie has called Quinn and Abby a bunch of times, but they never answered. They like Mellie but they are “Team Olivia” always. The results are in. The 44th President of the United States is Fitzgerald Grant. It's plastered on every TV screen. His campaign office is going crazy. Fitz and Cyrus high five over and over. They can't believe this is real. Mellie hugs her kids, but never Fitz. She has her best fake smile on though. Fitz gets the phone call from Reston. Then Reston makes his concession speech.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Fitz is introduced as president elect and him and Sally walk out on stage with their families. They wave to the crowd. Fitz grabs Mellie's hand. Then he goes over to Sally and they raise their hands in victory together. Fitz gives his acceptance speech and now the real work begins.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Back at OPA nobody really seems to care that Fitz won. They are drunk! Harrison on top of the conference room table, Huck on the floor, Quinn and Abby sitting at the table holding their heads, and Olivia in her office. Liv isn't drunk. She wishes she was though. She goes in the conference room and yells, "Slumber Party!" They all groan. Liv is too loud, and their heads hurt. "Get up. Let's go. I'm taking you all home with me." She really doesn't want to be alone tonight, and they really can't drive. Somehow, she gets them all out of OPA and to her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Huck goes straight to his spot on Liv's living room floor. Harrison takes the guest room and Liv laughs when she sees Abby and Quinn stretched over her bed. She goes to take a shower and when she comes out, she stares at her bed. There's no way she's sleeping in there. She gets a blanket and goes to the sofa. She shakes her head at Huck's loud snoring. She gets comfy on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>She checks her text messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mellie: 😢😘</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Cyrus: Olivia, we did it! You did it! Thank you for everything. Wish you were here.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mellie: I need you!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Karen: Hi Liv. I don't know what happened but my dad won and my mom is still so unhappy. Her smile vanished as soon as the cameras went off. Hope I see you before I go back to school.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mellie: I miss you, Liv. I love you so much. I'm sorry!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't respond to any texts. She puts her phone down, turns the lamp off, and goes to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>They all wake up the next day with hangovers. Liv has been to the store to get groceries and is almost done cooking. It's almost noon. Liv comes from the kitchen and they are all in the living room looking crazy. "Liv, I saw you drink. How are you ok?" Harrison asks. Liv laughs. "I knew when to cut myself off." Abby smiles when she sees Liv is in good spirits. "The food is done. Go eat and pop some aspirin." Liv tells them. They are sitting around the living room eating and joking. No one brings up the election. No one brings up Mellie. No one brings up work. They just enjoy each other.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they all leave, and Liv is left home alone. She's trying her best not to pick up her phone. She knows if she does, she'll start responding to texts and she's not ready for that. She turns on the TV and watches the news. President-elect Grant is on every channel. She turns the TV back off and finally picks up her phone. She has more missed calls and texts from multiple people. But most of all from Mellie. She sighs. She misses Mellie like crazy. But Mellie made her choice that day at the campaign office.</p><p> </p><p>Fitz is out and about with Cyrus. While Mellie is enjoying time with Karen and Jerry. She loves her kids. To the world she can sometimes come off as cold, but her kids know different. She's a great mom. Karen and Jerry are arguing about something. Mellie just sits and smiles at them. "Mom, tell him he's wrong." Karen says. "Jerry, you're wrong." She shakes her head because she doesn't know what she just told her son he's wrong about.</p><p> </p><p>Jerry sits next to his mom. "Are you really happy he won?" He asks her and she stares at him. "This is what we wanted." She says so low that Jerry barely hears her. "But is it still what you want?" Karen asks. Mellie puts her head down. This isn't what she wants. But she can't have what she wants.</p><p> </p><p>"I texted Liv last night. But she didn't respond." Karen says and Mellie looks up at her. "What did you text her? Why did you text her?" Karen thinks her mom sounds a little upset that she texts Olivia. "Did you two have a fight?" Karen asks. Jerry chimes in, "Did dad try to sleep with her? I'm sure if he had something to do with it then it's not Olivia's fault." Karen scoffs. She hates when Jerry talks about their dad.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie loves her kids, but they are driving her crazy with all these questions. It hurts to think about Liv right now. But she's happy they care about Liv. Because their mother loves her. She can't tell them that though. Liv has been good to all of them. She sends Liv another text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mellie: I love you! After all this time, I still love you. It's always been you. It was you yesterday, it's you today, it will be you tomorrow. And for the rest of my life, it will be you. I love you!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Far From Over (Mellivia After All)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's been a long stressful few months, but things are back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be. The campaign is over. Fitz is president. Cyrus is his Chief of Staff. The first family has moved into the White House. Olivia is back full-time at OPA. She's focused on cases and nothing or nobody else. Karen and Jerry have returned to school. And Mellie is depressed. The White House is so big, and she doesn't see Fitz for days sometimes. The staff has already picked up on the fact that the president and first lady don't like each other. But they don't dare say anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie's phone rings. "Hey baby girl." She says as Karen's face pops up on the screen. "Hey. What are you doing? I miss you already. I hope you're getting out of that place and enjoying life." Before Karen and Jerry went back to school, they tried their best to get their mom out of her funk. She's first lady but she's so unhappy. They hate seeing her that way. "I'm good, Karen. You don't have to keep checking in on me. I love you." She ends the call. Mellie is not good. She doesn't want to be there. She doesn't want to be with Fitz. She just wants to hear Liv's voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She calls her but doesn't get an answer. She closes her eyes as she listens to Liv's voice on her outgoing voicemail message. She isn't giving up on her and Liv. She knows Liv thinks she chose Fitz, but that day at the campaign office she was choosing what was right for the country. She hates Fitz, but he'll be a great president. With some help of course. He definitely deserved to win over Reston.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fitz is being Fitz. Cyrus calls Olivia to fix another one of his problems. She doesn't hesitate. She and her team meet up with Cyrus. She's pissed when she sees Mellie with him. But she doesn't let it show. Cyrus picked up on it months ago that Liv and Mellie are more than just friends. They get to work and by the end of the day the scandal no longer exists. Liv didn’t say anything to Mellie the whole day. Her team spoke, but that’s all they gave Mellie. They didn’t want Liv feeling any type of way about them talking to Mellie. There was a lot of awkward silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cyrus and Mellie are in the SUV. Quiet at first. "Thanks for letting me tag alone. I needed to see her." Mellie's voice is so soft and so sad. “Sorry I couldn’t do more.” He says. Olivia is in her office packing up to leave. Abby walks in. "Want to talk about it, Liv?" She still doesn't know the whole story of what happened between Olivia and Mellie. But she knows her friend still loves Mellie. And today made that evident. Olivia and Mellie didn’t talk, but the red head caught glimpses of their stares at each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's nothing to talk about." Olivia tells Abby. "You still love her, Liv. That's something. You don't date. You throw yourself into work too much. I just want you to be happy." Liv stops packing up her things and sits down. "She chose him, Abby. I can't change that. I can't fix that." Liv says looking at Abby. Liv has tears in her eyes. Of course, she still loves Mellie. It was real for her. It still is. But Mellie made her choice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Abby tells Olivia that she should at least hear Mellie out. Answer a call or respond to one of her many texts. Olivia is at home thinking about her talk with Abby. She's knocked out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. It's a Grant. But not Mellie. She answers. "Hi Karen." She says softly. "Liv, you answered." The young girl sounds so excited. "How are you?" Karen asks. "I'm good. Is something wrong?" Karen takes a deep breath. "Are you and my mom in love, Liv?" Olivia almost drops the phone. She stays quiet. "I'll take that as a yes. She's heartbroken, Liv. She misses you. I hope you miss her too. I hope next time I'm home, you're back around." Karen hangs up. She didn’t even let Liv respond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv is still sitting there in shock. Did Mellie tell her kids about them? Did she just out Mellie to her daughter without saying a word? Liv sighs. She calls Mellie. The phone doesn't ring long. "LIV!" That’s all Mellie manages to get out. But she said it with so much excitement in her voice. Olivia doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even know why she called.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She's about to say something but Mellie starts talking. "I'm sorry, Liv. I'm so sorry. I miss you. I love you. I hope you know that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I talked to Karen. She asked me something and I didn't answer. I don't think that was the right thing to do. She thinks we're in love. I didn't tell her that. But I guess me telling her nothing made her assume. I'm sorry if I messed things up with you and her." Olivia says dryly. Mellie is just happy that Liv is talking to her. "You didn't mess anything up. Karen knows. Jerry knows. I didn't tell them, they just know. They know their mother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two women listen to each other breathe for a while. So much they want to say to each other, but they can't find the words. Liv hangs up. She gets a text right after.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Mellie: We are in love, Liv. There's no thinking about it. I hurt you, but I know you still love me. And I will always love you.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Karen and Jerry are home for another visit. They see Fitz for all of two hours and then he leaves. "Can we go out today and do something?" Karen asks her mom. Mellie nodded. "Anything you two want." She says with a smile. They have had security before, but they can't get used to so much secret service always around. Mellie tells Hal that they are going out. She tells him she only wants him with them. Hal is Mellie's favorite agent. He protects her but doesn't hover like the rest of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They put on their best "we're just a normal family" clothes. They all have on baseball caps. They go shopping and to get ice cream. Then they chill in the park. Mellie sits on a bench and watches as Jerry and Karen argue. They fight all day, but they love is each. Hal keeps his distance but he's close enough if they need him. Mellie sees Karen running towards someone. It's Liv. Karen gives her a big hug then Jerry picks her up and spins her around. Mellie's smile is from ear to ear. Olivia has been texting with both Karen and Jerry. She felt bad that she had been ignoring them. They didn't deserve that. They didn't do anything to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She walks over and sits next to Mellie. Mellie is so happy. Her face is flushed. Her cheeks are red. "Hey Liv!" Olivia smiles at her and Mellie gets butterflies. "I don't know how they talked you into coming but I'm glad they did. And I didn't know, I promise." She puts her hand on Olivia's knee. It sends a tingle through Liv's body. They just sit there for a while. No words spoken. Just happy to be near each other. Liv tells Mellie she has to go. But she gives the brunette a hug goodbye. It's long. It's tight. Neither woman wants to let go but they do. Liv leaves and Mellie, Karen, Jerry and Hal all go back to the White House.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Karen and Jerry are so happy to see their mom in a good mood. They go back to school two days later and Mellie is alone again. Fitz is in another state. Not that she would be spending time with him anyway. Liv has been returning her texts. They don't say much. Just a hello or how are you doing. She tells Liv she loves her, but Liv doesn't say it back. But Mellie gets it. It took Liv a while before she ever said the words to Mellie in the first place. Now, so much time has passed. She hurt Liv. She understands that and accepts that she has to do a lot before she ever hears those words from Liv again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's been a few weeks. Fitz is on the road again. It's been a busy week for Mellie too. She is the first lady. A lot of responsibility comes with that title. But it's Saturday and all she wants to do is relax. Liv had text her earlier and told her she looked beautiful at a school appearance she had made. Coverage of it was on the news. She starts to text Liv but calls instead. She's surprised when Liv picks up. "Hey Mel." Her smile is beaming. Liv hasn't called her Mel in a while. "Hey Liv. You busy?" Liv tells her no. She's on her sofa eating popcorn and drinking wine. Mellie laughs. "Same old Olivia. Never change, babe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks for the text earlier. It meant a lot." Olivia isn't saying anything. This is why they text. The silence between them is excruciating. "I want to see you, Liv." Mellie says and waits for a reply. "You know where I live." Liv says and hangs up. Mellie is excited. She hops up and tells Hal they are going to Olivia's. Mellie is anxious. She hasn't been to Olivia's apartment in what feels like forever. She wonders if there will be silence between them like on the phone. She doesn't care. She just can't wait to see Liv.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knocks and Liv opens the door right away. Hal stays in the hallway. Mellie walks in and as soon as Liv closes the door. Mellie has her pent up against it. She stares into Liv's eyes. "May I kiss you?" She asks. Liv smiles and Mellie kisses her passionately. Her hands roaming all over Liv's body. She missed this. She missed Liv. She pulls back and apologizes. She wants to take Liv in her room and make love to her. But she knows it's not that simple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sit on the sofa. Liv fixes her a glass of wine and puts the bowl of popcorn between them to share. They watch a movie. They don't talk much but it's not awkward silence like Mellie thought it would be. Liv moves the bowl of popcorn then lays down with her head in Mellie's lap. Mellie plays in her hair. They keep watching the movie. But eventually Mellie hears a little snore. She laughs. She gets the blanket from over the back of the sofa and covers Liv up. She sits there and admires Liv's beauty. Then she falls asleep too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wakes up and her neck is hurting. She shouldn't have fallen asleep sitting up like that. Liv is still asleep. Seems like she needs it. Mellie slips from under her and puts a pillow under her head. She kisses her on the cheek then leaves. Hal is surprised when he sees Mellie has a key to lock Olivia's door, but he doesn't say anything. Mellie laughs because it's the first time she has used the key that Olivia gave her and it's to lock the door, not unlock it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv wakes up and is sad to see that Mellie is gone. She can still smell her perfume. She checks her phone and of course she has a text from Mellie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Mellie: You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you. Thanks for giving me a little of your time. I love you, Liv.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv texts back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Liv: I love you too, Mel.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie's heart skips a beat when she sees the text. She's happy and excited. Liv still loves her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fitz is back from his trip. He goes to find Mellie. "Hey stranger." He says when he sees her standing on the balcony. "Hey Fitz." They don't even talk when he's gone. They don't talk when he's there. She looks at him and there's nothing. Not an ounce of love anymore. "I want a divorce, Fitz." He looks at her and he wants to argue. He wants to fight. But he knows she deserves for him to not make a fuss. She stayed and helped make him president. He's grateful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who is he?" He asks. Not sounding angry but really just wanting to know. "She." Mellie says. His eyes grow wide. "Olivia?" He asks. She smiles. "I love her, Fitz. And she loves me." He's not surprised. He doesn't know why he didn't see it sooner. Olivia being around is the only thing that made his wife happy besides their children. He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie files for divorce. They try to keep it as quiet as possible at first. She doesn't even tell Liv. Hal takes her to Olivia's apartment. Liv thinks she's just coming for a visit. She opens the door and Hal has suitcases. He rolls them in right inside the door, Mellie gives him a hug, and he leaves. Liv is just staring at Mellie. "What's going on, Mel?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie grabs Liv hand and takes her over to the sofa. They sit. Mellie turns toward Olivia and smiles. "Do you love me, Liv?" She asks. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Mel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need to hear you say it, Liv. Please!" Liv is confused. But she gives Mellie what she wants. "I love you, Mel. I've loved you since the day we met." Mellie kisses her. "I filed for divorce." Olivia laughs. She thinks Mellie is joking. Mellie pulls papers from her purse and shows them to Olivia. "I can stay at the White House until I find a place, but I would rather stay with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tears start to fall from Liv's eyes. This can't be real. Mellie wipes them away. "Say something, Liv." But Olivia is speechless. She's in shock. She kisses Mellie and then cuddles into her arms. They just sit there. Both women with big goofy grins on their faces. There's a knock on the door. Liv gets up to answer it. It's Quinn, Abby, Harrison, and Huck. They walk in and are surprised to see Mellie. They know Liv and Mellie talk again but Liv hasn't told them much more than that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They are all staring at Liv. She looks at Quinn and says, "It's ok." Quinn goes over and gives Mellie a big hug. She missed Mellie. Liv knows Quinn really likes Mellie. Huck smiles and then goes to his favorite spot on Liv's floor. Abby and Harrison wrap Liv and Mellie into a bear hug. They don't even talk about it. Everyone is just happy to see Mellie and Liv together. They spend most of the day at Liv's then they all go home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv and Mellie sit on the sofa. "I love them, but they are exhausting." Liv says then yawns. Mellie laughs. "I'm sorry they came and stole the day from us." But Mellie isn't sorry. Today was perfect. Those are the people that Olivia loves and that love Olivia almost as much as she does. Mellie can't think of a better way they could have spent the day. "I'm happy they came. I'm happy they don't hate me." Mellie says. Liv rolls her eyes. "What was the eye roll for?" Mellie asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I couldn't get them to hate you if I tried. And I didn't try. They didn't like seeing me sad, but they missed you. They missed you as much as I did. Even Huck." They laugh. Huck is a man of few words. But he likes Mellie. He told Liv that. And that showed Liv how important Mellie is in her world. "Can we go to bed? I know there's a lot to talk about but I'm tired." Liv jumps up then pulls Mellie up. She gives Mellie a peck on the lips and then guides her to the bedroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They get out of their clothes and crawl in bed. They snuggle up together. "Babe, I'm so glad you're here.” Liv says then yawns again. “I'm here for as long as you'll have me." Mellie kisses Liv on the forehead. This is perfect. This is their peace. They fall asleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's been a few months and Fitz and Mellie's divorce is all over the papers. The articles say Mellie has a new mystery man. They couldn't be more wrong. She has completely moved in with Liv, but they keep their life together private. Only the people close to them know about their relationship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good Morning, beautiful." Liv wraps her arms around Mellie's waist. "Good Morning, babe. Did you sleep well? You came in late. Why didn't you wake me?" Liv kisses Mellie on the shoulder then takes a seat at the kitchen counter. "I slept great. I was exhausted. This last client was a pain in the ass. Every time we fixed one problem, he made another. You were sleeping so peacefully. I thought you would wake up when I climbed into bed, but you didn't. So, I just wrapped myself into your arms and I was sleep in no time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv has been so busy at OPA. She loves that when she gets home Mellie is there and when she wakes up Mellie is still there. They are happy. Liv handles scandals for a living, but she doesn't want her and Mellie's relationship to be one. "Mel, come work with us at OPA." Mellie turns around. "When? Today? Do y'all have a new client?" Mellie helps out at OPA all the time. "I mean join the team. Become a gladiator. You're there most of the time anyway and you're so helpful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie smiles. "You're not going to get tired of me?" Mellie asks. "Never, Mel. I always want you close." Mellie gives Olivia a look. "You can say no, Mel. If you want to do something else." Mellie walks over to Liv. "Babe, I would love to work at OPA. But there is something else I want to do too." Liv stares at Mellie. She doesn't like the sneaky grin on her girlfriend's face. "I want to run for Senator. Make me Senator of Virginia, Liv."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv isn't shocked but she's speechless. She knows Mellie loves politics and she's good at it. Mellie will be the first female president one day. Olivia is sure of that. "Mel, you really want to do this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't think I can do it?" She asks. Liv grabs Mellie's hand. "Mel, you can do anything. And if this is what you want, we'll make it happen. I love you." She kisses Mellie. Mellie looks like she has more news to share. "What else, babe?" Liv asks and gives her a look. "I want to run with no secrets." Liv raises an eyebrow. "I want to run with you as my girlfriend. I want the world to know about us. My divorce is almost final. The kids know. They love you. We're in a good place with Fitz. I don't want to hide anymore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv smiles. She's happy Mellie isn't ashamed of their love. "We're not hiding, Mel. We just didn't need people in our relationship so soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Liv, I want to hold your hand in public. I want people to know you're mine." Liv laughs and asks, "Does this have anything to do with the guy that was flirting with me the other day?" Mellie pops her. "I'm serious. And no, because I knew he had no chance in hell. I almost grabbed your butt so he could get the hint and go away." They both laugh. "Fine, babe. When the divorce is final, we'll let the world know about us. Then we'll make you a senator." Mellie does a little dance. She's so excited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv and her team are all at OPA. That now includes Mellie. They are all in the conference room when Liv tells them Mellie has an announcement to make. Mellie stands up and Harrison starts booing. Liv pops him in the back of the head. They don't know who fights more now, Harrison and Quinn or Harrison and Mellie. It's always light and playful. Nothing serious. Mellie gives him a look. "I'll handle you later." She says with a small chuckle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie looks nervous. "Mellie, we don't bite. Even though Harrison is known as bit of a dog." Quinn says and they all laugh. Liv sighs. They just don't act right. "I want to be Senator of Virginia." Everyone stares at her. "Not another campaign." Quinn quickly breaths out. Mellie shrugs. "I really want this, please help." Nobody says anything. Mellie looks crushed. Abby stands up and shouts, "Let's make our girl a senator." They all get up and hug her. Liv smiles. Mellie was about to cry. "You guys are so mean." She whispers. Liv and Mellie kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, are we making you a gay senator?" Abby asks. "Your divorce is final. You and Liv aren't really discreet anymore. I don't see how you two aren't already the biggest news story." Liv and Mellie look at each other then back at the rest of the gang. "We're not hiding our love anymore. I know that makes becoming Senator much harder, but I'm willing to do the work if you all are willing to help. I've talked to Fitz, who has given his support, even though I don't want to run as a republican." Quinn yells out, "Oh, thank God." They all laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've talked to my kids and they are all for it. Now, I'm here with you all. We can do this. I know we can. And since I knew you would all say yes..." She walks over to her bag and pulls something out. "I brought hooch." They don't know if they are happy about the hooch. They love a good drink, but Mellie's hooch always has them wishing they were dead the next day. But they keep drinking it anyway. "So, are we all in?" She asks as she looks at a quiet Huck. He smiles at her and holds up a glass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few weeks later Liv and Mellie are plastered all over the newspapers. Some of the headlines read, <strong><em>Former First Lady and Olivia Pope in Love</em></strong>, <em><strong>Did the First Lady Cheat: What a Scandal</strong></em>, and the best one, <em><strong>Mellivia Rises: We're Here for It</strong></em>. Fitz meant it when he said he supports Mellie. He has been getting all kinds of questions from reporters. He tells them Mellie never cheated and that he's known about Mellie and Olivia's relationship from the start. Both lies, but he owes this to Mellie. He invites her and Olivia to a press conference at the White House.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The reporters want to hear from Mellie. They aren't exactly sold on the president's answers. What man would admit to being cheated on? Mellie steps up to the podium with Olivia by her side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Reporter 1: Mellie, is Olivia the reason for you and the president's divorce? Was she your mistress? </strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Mellie: Olivia Pope was and never will be anyone's mistress. NEXT.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Reporter 2: If I told you there are pictures of you and Olivia together intimately from before you and President Grant announced your divorce, would you admit that you've been sleeping with Olivia?</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Mellie: No. Fake news. NEXT.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie doesn't flinch. She handles every question they throw at her with such poise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Reporter 3: Why are you two making your relationship public now?</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie looks at Olivia and grabs her hand. Then she looks back at the reporters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Mellie: Because I love her. She's Olivia Pope, who would want to hide that? NEXT.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Reporter 4: Do your children know? How do they feel?</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Mellie: Yes. I would never let my relationship get out without talking to my children first. They love me and they love Olivia. They supported my divorce from their dad, and they support us.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie doesn’t say next, but another reporter raises his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Reporter 5: One more question please!</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie nods at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Reporter 5: Olivia, is there any plans of marriage?</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie looks at Olivia. Cameras are flashing. The reporters are all quiet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Olivia: When the time is right, I'll never hesitate to say I do.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie's smile is huge. She can't hide it. She ends the press conference by announcing her run for senate. The reporters are stunned. They are all talking at once. Trying to ask questions but Mellie and Olivia leave. President Grant assures them he knew about his ex-wife's plans and that he supports her. He leaves and the reporters talk amongst themselves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie and Liv are in the Oval waiting for Fitz and Cyrus. They walk in and Fitz clears his throat when he sees the two women kissing. "Sorry, I'm just excited. That went well." Mellie says. "Yes, it did." Cyrus chimes in. "Thank you, Fitz. I know you could have made things difficult for us. I commend your maturity." She hugs him. "Mellie, our marriage was once good. We were friends and I hope we're getting back to being friends. You're the mother of my children and I'll always love you. You deserve this. You deserve Olivia. I want you to be happy. And I'm sorry to you both for my past behavior."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all have a drink and celebrate a successful day. Mellie and Olivia go home. They take a shower that gets quite heated. They can't keep their hands off one another. Now they are cuddled up on the sofa. "I love you so much, Olivia Pope." Mellie says before she kisses her girlfriend. Liv smiles. "I was serious about one day saying I Do to you." Mellie gets up and then pulls Liv up. She walks her toward the bedroom and says, "Let me make you say a few other things first." She smirks and they make love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The campaign is going great. Their relationship couldn't be better. Even though Liv is suspicious of how secretive Mellie has been lately. Karen and Jerry are home for a visit. Karen is staying with Liv and Mellie while Jerry spends time with his dad. Fitz and Karen are really close, and he wants that with Jerry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They all get together at the White House for dinner. Fitz, Mellie, Olivia, Karen, Jerry, Cyrus, Abby, Quinn, Harrison, and Huck all sit around the table. It's not a holiday, but Mellie wanted everyone together before the kids head back to school. Everybody needs this. They all need each other. They are one big happy dysfunctional family. They eat and talk. Mellie, Fitz, and Cyrus talking about Mellie's campaign. They can never really leave work out of any conversation. Liv, Karen, Quinn, and Abby laughing so hard at something that tears run down their faces. And Harrison and Huck teaching Jerry about what they do for a living. Leaving the bad parts out of course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie gets up to make a toast. Everyone groans and then laughs. "It's not funny. I promise to keep it short."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, was that it?" Jerry asks and his mom throws him a dirty look. "Just kidding mom. Carry on soon to be Senator Grant." She smiles at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is crazy. Who would have ever thought we would all be sitting around the dinner table together? And nobody is trying to kill anyone. No family is perfect. We argue. We fight. We even stop talking to each other at times. But in the end, family is family. The love will always be there. So, here's to those who know me best and for some reason, still love me. I love you all. Even you, Harrison." They laugh and clink their glasses together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie looks at Olivia and makes her stand up. "Liv, you came in and made everything better. Fitz's campaign, our lives, but most of all my life." Karen reaches her mom a small box and she drops to one knee. Liv holds her hands up to her mouth then starts to cry. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, I love you and I never want to do life without you. Will you make me even happier and be my wife?" Liv wipes her tears and says, "Yes! A million times, yes!" Mellie slips a gorgeous ring on Liv's finger. They kiss and then everyone gets in on a group hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie and Liv are home. Karen stayed at the White House. She thinks the two women need time alone. Liv lays on the sofa with her head in Mellie's lap. She's looking up at her fiancée. "Did everyone know but me? Is this why you've been sneaking around so much lately?" She asks. Mellie grins. "Babe, do you know how hard it is to keep something from you? It was exhausting. But yes, everyone knew but you. Are you happy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv reaches up and pulls Mellie down to her. They kiss and Liv whispers, "Couldn't be happier. Let me show you how happy I am." They go to their bedroom. Liv undresses Mellie and pushes her onto the bed. "You're so beautiful. All of you." She says while looking Mellie up and down. Mellie puts her hand between her legs. She touches herself. Then brings her hand up to her mouth and tastes her own juices. That turns Liv on even more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She removes her clothes then climbs on the bed and hovers over Mellie. Liv looks into her eyes with a heat Mellie has never seen before. She kisses her on the forehead, then her nose, her lips, and then down her neck. Mellie is still touching herself. Liv kisses down to Mellie's breasts and plays with them with her mouth, her tongue, and even her teeth. Mellie moans. Her nipples are erect and tender. Liv kisses down Mellie's stomach until she finally is face to face with her center.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She watches as Mellie massages her own pussy. Mellie is wet. Liv takes Mellie's fingers and puts them in her mouth. She sucks them clean. Mellie opens her legs wider. She's ready to feel Liv between them. Liv kisses Mellie's thighs and then her center. Mellie jumps. Liv smirks. She knows she's about to have her fiancée screaming her name. Liv teases her by kissing the skin all around her pussy. But then she spreads Mellie's bald, pink pussy lips and dives in. Burying her face in her pussy. Mellie tastes like heaven. Liv teases her clit with her tongue and takes long, greedy laps along her wet slit, swallowing every drop of Mellie's sweet nectar she can get.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie comes in Liv's mouth repeatedly. She squeals and bucks her hips. She grinds her smooth center into Liv's face. Moaning louder and louder. Liv makes her come again and she starts to shake and squirm away from Liv. Olivia laughs and Mellie shakes her head. "I told you I was happy." Liv says with a grin. Her mouth coated in Mellie's juices. She lays next to Mellie. Mellie pulls her face in for a kiss. Tasting her own sweet nectar on Liv's mouth. "Damn, I love you." Mellie says and wraps Liv into her arms. "Give me a few minutes and I'll show you how much." But they both fall asleep. Mellie makes up for it the next morning though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mellie wins the senate seat. It wasn't easy, but she did. Melody Margaret Grant soon to be Pope, is the Senator of Virginia. They celebrate her. She's happy but all she wants to do now is start wedding planning. Liv is ready to make Mellie her wife. They don't want to be engaged long. They love each other. A love that neither woman has felt before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv scoffs. "Senator Pope, get in bed." Liv says. "It's not Pope yet." Mellie says and Liv rolls her eyes. "Soon babe, very soon." Mellie crawls into bed next to Liv. "Happy. I'm here." Liv lays her head on Mellie's chest and then bites her breast. Mellie screams. "Damn it, Liv. That hurt." Olivia laughs. "That's for taking too long." Mellie starts to tickle Liv. She squirms and begs Mellie to stop. "I love you, Mel." Mellie kisses her forehead. "I love you more and I can't wait to be your wife. Now, go to sleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv and Mellie get married in a small ceremony with just family and friends. It's beautiful. They are both breath-taking. "I love you, Mrs. Pope." Liv says and kisses her wife. "Are you sad about not taking a honeymoon?" Mellie sighs. "Babe, every day with you is a honeymoon. We're busy women. We'll take one someday down the line. But for now, I'll enjoy every day and night with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Liv made Mellie senator and her wife. Next up, president.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>